undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn!Sans
Backstory Spawn!Sans has no real backstory only that he just showed up one day and proclaimed himself to be the most closest thing to how it truly feels to be one with ones self, or in his words "How it feels to be truly MAD". He doesn't stay in one spot in fact he loves to travel to see places, The Hole in his chest is meant to represent his emptiness he feels inside himself. Personality Spawn!Sans is a almost passive being, except for one thing...and that's that when ever anyone who isn't a sans or at least a killer one or has some form or way of defending themselves he becomes hostile to that person and won't stop attacking until the person is dead or vice versa. He doesn't do much but just stand around until he decides to move on to another spot to just kind of lotter in. He doesn't have any feelings, which could mean he's gone through some kind of process similar to that of Killer!Sans, but no one really knows what happened to him. Appearance Spawn appears to be wearing a white jacket with black stripes and black and white shoes with black and white pants. Infact he seems to be a colorless husk if you think about it. Abilities/Powers Animosity Animosity is Spawn's main trick and he uses it when he feels or wants to be threatening to others. it's also something that coats his body in this almost protective but vicious barrier of DT allowing him to attack without really attacking. Animosity Level 2 Animosity can go even bigger tho, allowing Spawn to than use the new found DT he's risen to than use as an attack itself, allowing him to thrust out waves of DT bullets without even moving an inch Animosity Level 3 Animosity once it has reached this level consumes Spawn giving him the strength of a full genocide human and he begins to than rampage all over his opponent. This attack is effective, but can cost him his life if used improperly. Bones Basic Sans attack Dark Wrath This attack allows Spawn to use his 10 Gasters blasters as one way portals. These new versions of Gaster blaster are able to blast there opponent to the void to forever trap them there for eternity. Hostility Bone Hostility bone are bone that react to on skin contact, once a bone has struck skin or any kind of living force the bone will than begin to proceed to make sharp tipped bones out of itself sprouting like a deadly flower. Once the bone is full sprouted it will than shoot out the new bones in all directions and than when it hits another living being it will rinse and repeat the same effect. Homing Blaster This Gaster Blaster can home in on any living figure. 9000 figures are homes for 9000 Gaster Blasters. Facts and Details * Spawn has no real backstory * Spawn is not related to Killer!Sans * Spawn has no feelings, he is empty * Spawn's most bad word is "Animosity" * Spawn has no real Au to go to, since he can't even remember where he came from. * Spawn unlike most killers, was able to keep his intelligence from when he was a regular sans, but overall is still like any other. * Spawn doesn't call himself or considers himself a killer. He thinks himself more as a very "potent and misguided individual" * Spawn has no real motives * Spawn is a heaver loiterer * Spawn hasn't eaten anything since he appeared * Spawn has terrible problems with his eye sight, he can't render colors as good as others so he prefers to stay away from bright places. * Spawn's favorite food that he's heard about, but never tried is French toast. * Spawn can take up to 10 full Chara hits and possibly more Gallery Spawn!Sans.jpeg|Spawn!Sans Spawner13.png Spawner6.png Spawner12.png Spawner5.png Spawner2.png Spawner10.png Spawner14.png 8g0koWBD.jpg Spawner11.png SPAWN.png Spawner.png Spawing.gif Emppty.gif Respawn.png Spawing.gif Category:Sans Category:Genocidal Category:Skeletons Category:Crazy __FORCETOC__ Category:Insane Category:Chaotic Neutral